A Privilege Or A Curse?
by darkness engulfs me
Summary: Unlike Kages, the Elders are not chosen, but they are passed this privilege from generation to generation in one clan. What will happen when a girl becomes member of the Suna Council and she is anything but an Elder? Gaara x OC.Will be rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Privilege Or A Curse?_**

**_Chapter one: Destiny Or Not, I Will Accept The Challenge_**

**Before I begin, there are three very important facts I want to clarify:**

**1.If I owned Naruto, then my name would have been Masashi Kishimoto and it isn't.**

**2.Most of the Gaara stories I have read by now presented the hatred between the Kazekage and the Elders, so I wanted to write a fic which would show another type of relationship between the two sources of power in Sunagakure.**

**3.If your name is Kacey and you are also known as MyDyingDaysBlackRose or SexyAnteater, then this story is dedicated to you.**

* * *

'The first peace treaty with The Hidden Mist Village was signed 196 years ago during the reign of our honourable First Kazekage. The alliance brought many advantages to the Sand Village. As an example, the number of shinobis increased with 15 per cent due to the reinforcements sent by the First Mizukage. Not to mention the economic growth of the Wind Country, action owing to the foreign strategies to promote it. The treaty was nothing more and nothing less than the genesis of our country's prosperity. However, things dramatically changed when the second Water Lord came to rule. His first action was to break the alliance, and as a consequence…'

The Elder's voice soon faded away as Kizu fell in the same state of boredom as before. She hated the lessons, it made her feel just like a beginner in the Academy. It was the least interesting lecture and she **had**to learn it by heart. What a dreadful fate, to be the victim of her family's ancient inheritance. While other members of different clans received special abilities or kekkai genkai, she was given a curse. And what a curse! To obey Sabaku no Gaara, the oh-so-famous Kazekage. Sure, he was a ninja of great eminence and a diligent leader, but an emotional cripple and introverted boy wonder, as well.

She looked at her uncle, but he was too lost in giving detailed information regarding…Uh, what was he talking about again? Kizu redirected her gaze out of the window. It was a waste of time, why didn't they understand this? She couldn't be like them. She sure as hell didn't want to! Being near the Lord 24 hours a day, 7 days a week wasn't her idea of fun. It would be pure torture!

She tapped the pencil on the blank notebook. She hated scrolls for the simple fact that she would spend her entire life with the face buried in them. Only the thought of this imminent disaster provoked her a major headache. She looked at the clock. 'Five more minutes, and it's over.'

Kizu gazed at her uncle again, but her ears simply refused to listen to whatever 'precious information' he was offering her. Her lapis lazuli eyes clouded and sadness crossed over her face. Like every other person, she had a dream of her own. But being an ANBU member was something inconceivable in her uncle's opinion. She was made for greater things, this is what he always told her. But there was no greater thing for her than the accomplishment of that dream. The only one she had. An illusion…

The look of sorrow from her face was replaced with a sheepish grin once she realised that her uncle had stopped talking and he was now giving her an annoyed gaze, nervously tapping the wooden floor with his right leg. She hated those grey eyes of his – they were showing what the Elder would always tell her after the learning hours: 'You are the shame of our family. A contemptible being who refuses to see the chance life is giving you. Why do I even bother with you when I can easily adjure you from the clan?'

But both of them knew that it wasn't an option. In spite of all the trouble she has made just to be repudiated so she could go on living by her own rules, the old man refused to do so. And not because he wanted to, he was obliged. Only those who were born in the main branch of the Namida clan were designated the destiny of being members of the Suna Council. Since Tokaru, her uncle, never had children and she was the only child her parents had, Kizu was the only one who could take the job. That of course, if it wasn't for her strong obstinacy to become a skilled ninja.

'Well, what is the conclusion you have drawn from what I explained today?' He fixed her with his disdainful gaze, the aversion towards her written all over his face. She seemed to ponder a while before hesitatingly answering: 'We had a Kazekage who kicked ass?'

The reply annoyed the Elder to no end. He was cloyed with her indifferent attitude and how she would always take advantage of everything just to see him seething with rage. This girl was either ignorant or plain stupid.

'How can you not pay attention to what I am saying for at least 5 minutes? I am offering you the gift of knowledge and you simply throw it away!'

She grunted. 'You are the only one who sees this as a gift. But it's a bloody curse.'

Not wanting to continue arguing with her because it would be pointless, he left the room, grumbling: 'Of all the people in our clan who could have had the luck of becoming the Kazekage's adviser, we got this one!'

Kizu threw the notebook in a random direction and laid on the bed. She closed her eyes, regretting the fact that she couldn't do the same with her ears. As usual, her uncle would storm into the kitchen and begin yelling at her mother. She hated him for this – her mother could not be blamed for her insubordination. If anything, it was her decision. And her life, the only one she would have and she didn't want to spend it at a desk, behind a pile of paper. She brought her hand to her head in an attempt to stop the migraine which was surely to come, and her ears caught the sound of Tokaru's high-pitched voice.

'Here he goes again'. She rolled her eyes thinking that their fight had become almost a routine.

'Samayoi, you have the most half-witted girl I have ever seen! It's been two weeks since I am struggling to enlighten that empty head of hers. Two weeks!'

'You cannot force her to accept the post, Tokaru. Why don't you understand that you can't interfere in somebody's life and order him what to do?' Her mother's serious, yet quiet voice was heard and Kizu smiled. She loved her because she was the only person in the world who understood her feelings and accepted them. Kizu thanked Kami-sama for having someone to support her. And in everything.

'This is more than a simple job! It is her destiny!' Her uncle snapped.

'People make their own destiny, they aren't given one.'

'Touche. That was a good one, Mum. Maybe it will make the old bastard shut the hell up. My ears are about to explode.' Kizu thought smirking with pride at Samayoi's reply.

'It is an opportunity, the chance of a lifetime. My brother is probably spinning in the grave seeing the disgrace his daughter had become!'

Kizu's eyes snapped open and she lifted herself up, eyes aflame with rage. How…how dare he say that? Her father, he would support her, as well. But then, doubt crept in her mind. Would he? Tasuki was the Fourth's best adviser. He was well-known in all of the five countries for for the brilliant strategies which would always bring successful results. When she was little, he would take her by the hand and show her all the monuments, telling her their history. Like always, she would listen to him absolutely fascinated. His words were like gold to her. At the end of their small meeting, he would always hug her and say smiling: 'I am pleased to know that I have helped the village the best as I could. But my biggest pride is to know that I have a sparkling daughter whom I would gladly call someday 'Elder'. You will be far better than me, Kizu. I know you will.'

A tear rolled down her cheek and her fists clenched on the mattress. 'Father…You accepted your fate and did everything for the village. And for what? To be killed by the one you served with blind faith and loyalty? Is this the life you want for me?'

Her eyes widened when the silence from the kitchen was ended by a 'SNAP!'

'Don't you ever…call my daughter that way!' She could feel her mother's anger, which it was an unusual thing. Samayoi was the most equable person she had ever known.

'All of these would have never happened if you gave her a proper education, like a true mother would!'

Before he knew it, Tokaru was sent flying towards the door – which he broke – and into the street. Blood was gushing from his mouth while his robe was stained with the same crimson liquid. Kizu stood in the doorway, the ball of energy from her right hand slowly disappearing.

'Only seven centimeters closer to the heart and insulting my mother would have been the last thing you did!' She growled through clenched teeth.

Some of the neighbours gathered around him with worried expressions, helping him stand up. 'Don't worry, Elder-sama, we will take you to the hospital.'

Kizu watched their retreating form, relieved by the fact that she somehow managed to restrain her rage and not give him a deadly blow. She turned to her mother and stood stock-still as the most painful image kept repeating in front of her eyes. Samayoi's shoulders were uncontrollably shaking and her eyes were brimmed with tears.

'Did I fail you, Kizu? Wasn't I a good parent?'

'Of course you are! Don't listen to him, he is… This is all my entire fault. I am sorry. Nothing of this would have happened if I agreed with him from the very beginning.' She said, looking away and clenching her fists. She hated these lachrymose moments because she simply didn't know what to do or how to console someone. She would turn to a stone every time it happened.

'Please don't lie. I tried to fill the gap your father left after he died, I understand if-'

'And I love you for that.' Kizu replied giving her a warm smile. 'Stop tormenting yourself with questions you already know the answers.'

Samayoi's face brightened up considerably and she returned the smile. Kizu sighed. 'Now that the old fogey will be out of the picture for at least one week, someone has to do his work.' She stated, heading towards the entrance.

'Your father would be very proud of you, Kizu. I am.'

The girl returned and grinned. 'He'd better because if not, then I'll make him. After all, who could be a better Elder than his sparkling daughter?'

'Kizu…' Her mother whispered, completely taken aback by her last statement.

'Well, I think I'm going to work. Let's hope I won't have to wear glasses because of that bloody paperwork.'

Samayoi smiled. That was so like her daughter, hiding her frustration through jokes. 'Could you fix the door, please? I don't want the sand to bury all the things in the house.'

'Just in time for my new technique!' She said excited, running outside. After five seconds, a scared man appeared in the hall, starting to repair the door. Kizu's head popped out of the doorpost and she grinned: 'It's called Death-glare Jutsu. OK, I'm leaving. Bye, Mum! I love you!' She screamed from the middle of the street.

Her face was now deadly serious. _'The moment of truth, dear uncle. Now let's see who is a true Elder, although I think you win at the physical part. As for the brain part, you will regret choosing me as your rival.'_ She thought with a smirk.

* * *

His eyes quickly scanned the last piece of paper before putting it on top of the mountain which flooded his desk. Gaara hated paperwork because he would always get a terrible headache after the infernal hours spent in his office. When he accepted to be Kazekage, he thought that he would protect the village and go on dangerous missions, not that he would use his hands to sign papers instead of making Sand Jutsu signs. He sighed looking at the useless gourd from the corner of the room. His Ultimate Defense couldn't protect him against these annoying sheets of paper. He pushed his chair away, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

'Just splendid. I wanted a noble purpose for my existence and I got stuck doing paperwork.'

Shukaku laughed in the darkness of his mind. _**'Pathetic human! The time will come when you will miss the days when you killed people. Ah, those screams of excruciating pain, those eyes filled with horror, begging for mercy, the adrenaline rushing through your body…'**_

_'Shut it, Shukaku. Those days are gone and they are not coming back. Deal with it!'_ The Kazekage replied, fed up with his demon's insatiable blood lust.

**_'Listen up, kid. Your mind is devastated by this boring routine. I know you can feel the pain, but I am the one who fuckin' lives here! I need some peace once in a while!'_**

Gaara smirked._ 'As you would know the meaning of that word. You made my life a hell, now I'll make yours. It's as simple as that.'_

**_'Idiot! Hmph, Gaara of the Desert… more like Gaara of the Paperwork now.'_**

The 19-year old Lord growled, but he stopped when a knock was heard along with his secretary's voice. He quickly pushed the chair back and took a random file, pretending to be studying it before saying in a low, authoritative voice: 'Come in.'

The young secretary entered with her arms sustaining a new pile of requests and Gaara's emotionless mask was about to break for once. Fortunately, he had a considerable amount of self-control and he succeeded in stopping the frown which was about to appear. However, the sand demon did not.

**_'I'm going insane! I swear that even your perverted brother would be a better host than you.'_**

_'Of course he would since you both have the same sick carnal desires.'_

'**_Hn, kid, I can't wait to see you entering our league._**'

'Excuse me, Kazekage-sama.' He immediately ended his inner talk when his secretary placed everything on his desk. "Have you finished the previous ones so I can take them?'

Gaara agreed and looked at the mountain which threw him into shadow, almost wanting to consign them to the flames. '**_Why the hell are there so many?_**' Shukaku growled, making the Jinchuuriki's headache emphasize.

'Where is Tokaru?' He tilted his head to the left so he could see the girl.

'Elder-sama didn't present himself to the office today. I have been notified that he is currently in hospital because of a serious injury.'

Shukaku's annoyed face changed into a smirk. **_'Oh, my deepest condolences for the gaffer.'_**

_'I hope he will return soon, otherwise I will have to take over his attributions, as well.'_

There was a small pause in Gaara's statement and the demon **really** didn't want to hear the continuation. The red head grunted. '_Twice more paperwork…'_

**_'THAT'S IT! I WANT OUT ! OUT!'_**Shukaku growled in every part of Gaara's mind, nervously walking like a lion in the cage. The Kazekage caught his head in his hands because of the pain, hiding himself behind the heaps of paper.

The secretary opened the door and silently added 'When you finish, please let me know so I would bring the other two series.' Then she exited the room, leaving a suffering boy and a very pissed-off demon.

**_'Of all the nine demons, I had to be the one who got stuck up with a hero.'_**

* * *

Kizu entered the Kazekage Tower after being greeted by the guards and she went in her uncle's office, seeing that there was no secretary whom she could inform of her presence. She looked into the drawers of the desk, finally finding the key to her success.

'Coffee!' she stated excited, grabbing a sachet and a mug and heading for the water tank situated on the hall. As she poured hot water in the mug and mixed it with the brown powder, she heard the secretary talking to the Sand Lord and then she saw her retreating to her desk, so Kizu walked towards her.

'Namida-sama!' Suzumi stood up and bowed, much to Kizu's despair.

'My name is Kizu and if you want to keep that pretty face of yours intact, you'd better call me this way.'

All the colour drained from the girl's face and she nodded weakly. 'Do you have any news regarding Elder-sama?'

Kizu just shrugged. 'Don't know, don't care. What is it with those?' She asked, pointing at the piles of paper on the floor.

'Oh, these are the requests your uncle had to check and approve or deny. But since he is in no condition to fulfill his duty, Kazekage –sama will have to work harder.'

The dark-haired girl bit her bottom lip. 'I bet he isn't happy at all.'

The secretary removed her glasses and began moving her hand through her hair.'Kazekage-sama never complains about anything. He is so powerful, hard-working, intelligent, gorgeous and… perfect!' Then, she cleared her throat, set her glasses back on her nose and added in a serious tone: 'He is an exceptionable leader.'

_'A fangirl, huh?' _Kizu thought looking at the girl's blush. 'I'll verify them.'

'You…will?' The other one asked confused.

'From this day fourth, I will be the Kazekage's adviser, so everything which used to be my uncle's duty will be mine. Understood?'

'Yes'. The secretary instantly approved, finding it impossible to stand against the girl.

Kizu took a pile and went to her new office, followed by Suzumi, who brought the other one. Once left alone, she looked at the terrifying amount of papers and she gulped. _'This is going to be a loooooong night.'_

* * *

It's been six hours since Gaara started reading the files and after writing an undecipherable signature on the last one, he threw the pen on the desk utterly annoyed.

**_'Finally, a break!'_**Shukaku growled visibly irritated, but his facial expression, as demonic as it appeared, was nothing in comparison to Gaara's. _'Two more and that's it!'_

He yanked the chair out and exited the room, looking in the hall for his secretary, but she was nowhere to be seen. And neither was any of her stuff.

_'Could she have possibly left?'_ He looked at the clock. '_It's already eleven. Of course, she always leaves at eight, but where did she put those damn files?'_

**_'Who cares? Let's get the hell out of here! This place makes me sick!'_**

But there was something which caught Gaara's attention – the light which came out of the Elder's office. _'I thought he was in hospital.'_

**_'Look, kid, if there isn't a woman in there at this late hour and alone with us, I say we should leave.'_**

But Gaara headed towards the room and stopped in the doorway, looking inside since the door was wide open. His eyebrows knitted at the sight.

'**_How lucky can you be? Kid, this is your chance. Go to her and-'_**

_'What on earth is she doing with MY paperwork?'_Gaara hissed.

**_'You really need to arrange your priorities. You have a beautiful girl at your whim and all you care about is those damn files! Get a life, kid!'_**

Gaara looked at the girl trying to recognize her, but in vain. Shoulder-length black hair with red tips, a fair complexion, an elfin face with cerulean eyes, two spiky earrings on the side of her left ear… He didn't know her.

Kizu's eyes were furrowed in concentration and her eyes were peering every detail, shining in the lamplight. She had five more requests to resolve and then she was free to go home. However, something interrupted her and she looked rather confounded at the sand which surrounded her desk.

'I hope you realize that those are classified documents and you are not allowed to read them.' A hoarse voice was heard and she darted a glance towards its owner. Cobalt eyes met sky-blue ones and he was surprised to see her returning her gaze to the piece of paper in her hands.

'Yes, I am aware of that fact.' She replied nonchalantly.

The sand began to inch closer and closer to her as she finished other three files. 'Let me complete this one and I'll leave, OK?'

'This is a restricted area. And you are signing something which is not your attribution.' Gaara continued, his inscrutable face as always, but the truth be told, the girl was starting to drive him round the bend.

She finished the last one and leaned in her chair. 'Your point being?'

Her statement only added fuel to the flames. That was the moment his mask cracked and his eyes narrowed dangerously. 'This is one of the Elders' offices and you are not one of them.'

She smiled at him. 'I don't look like an Elder pretty much, do I?'

'No.' His response was rough and quick, sign that he was losing whatever patience he had.

Kizu sighed. 'I wish everyone else would see me the way you do.'

**_'She has no idea how I see her.'_**Shukaku said in a husky voice.

'I just couldn't let our powerful, hard-working, intelligent, gorgeous and perfect Kazekage do all the job. I wouldn't want you to burn yourself out.' She said, giving him a smile of cherubic innocence.

'Fangirl…' Gaara growled, his sand retreating back to his gourd.

**_'Look on the bright side. We might have some action tonight. I mean, look at those-'_**

_'Don't. Say. A word.'_

She raised from her seat and approached him, the same smile present on her lips. She was wearing a short scarlet clingy shirt which covered only her chest and a pair of black baggy pants shoved in black jackboots. 'Don't worry, I'm not a fangirl. That was a quote from your secretary's little speech today.' She giggled while Gaara was thinking: _'She is either ignorant or plain stupid if she laughs like that in my presence.'_

Seeing his upset face, Kizu took his right hand and placed the mug of coffee in it. 'I know this is the most stressful job, but you really need to realx, Kazekage-sama. Drink some coffee, go for a walk, watch a movie or do whatever you like. Just don't sleep, we wouldn't want to see a furious sand demon devastating our village.' She replied smiling and putting her index finger on his nose. Gaara stiffened when she first touched him, but it lasted a few seconds since he easily got accustomed to her soft skin. His eyes looked at **her** finger on **his** nose and she laughed. His face resembled that of a clown. However, her reaction didn't please the boy since he grabbed her hand and pinned her to the wall, making her gasp. '_Could he be more gentle?'_

'I don't want to see you here again. Do you understand?' He said in a threatening voice. The girl looked at him bemused. Gaara was practically breathing fire.

'I work here.' Her statement made him scowl more. 'Explain.'

'My name is Kizu Namida.' The frown from his face disappeared and he released her.

'Namida? Are you related to the Elder?'

'I **am** the new Elder.' She affirmed very serious.

This surprised Gaara and she divined this from his expression. 'So you are the one Tokaru was going to give his post.'

'Indeed.'

**_'Who would have thought that an Elder could be so…young? But enough with the talk, kid, let's get to the part we both want to see.'_**

_'Don't confuse your desires with mine!'_

'**_So you do have desires, right?'_**Shukaku teased.

'What happened with Tokaru?' He inquired.

She remained with her back glued to the wall while Gaara took a few steps away and she folded her arms, looking away. 'He needed someone to shake that huge ego of his.'

'Someone?' Gaara had a hunch who that certain 'someone' was, judging by her reaction.

'I didn't give him a fatal blow, so I don't think he has something serious but a few broken ribs.'

Gaara turned to leave, ignoring Shukaku's comment related to 'bad girls who deserve to be punished', but Kizu quickly barred his way. 'I will do my best to help you and the village, Kazekage-sama. Whenever you need something, don't hesitate in telling me. Have a good night!' She went for the end of the hall, turning her head just before she started descending the stairs. 'And enjoy the coffee!' With that, she winked, and was out of sight.

The Kazekage blinked a few times before realizing that he was still holding the mug in his right hand. He turned back to the office and placed it on the desk, looking at the mountain of documents.

**_'What? Aren't you going to drink? I can still see the mark of her lips.'_**

'_I wouldn't want to take something from her.'_

**_'Like what? Normality?'_**

'_That girl…she is anything but normal.'_

'**_In comparison to you…'_**

Gaara growled. _'Maybe I should take a look on these requests. She is a beginner, after all.'_ He affirmed, taking a seat and picking up the first file.

'**_SOMEBODY, PLEASE, GET ME OUT OF HERE!'_**

* * *

**Hm, I know that Shukaku is out of character, but I really wanted to give Gaara a perverted side since he seems so... not interested. And it's fun to write him this way! Ah, and yes, I know Shukaku uses the word 'kid' too much, but if you have other ideas, please let me know.**

**Thank you for reading, please leave your opinion,**

**Christine**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Privilege Or A Curse?**

**Chapter two – Tension in the families**

**Before I begin, I want to apologize for my huge absence, I... um, kinda got Twilight-addicted and forgot about anime for a while. But now I'm back on track, so let's hope I'll update faster than... how many months have I been gone? Anyway, I will respond to each of your review, I'm sorry if I didn't do this to each and every one of you, but my Dad kind of deleted some of the e-mails I received. Sorry for that, too. The good news is I changed my password, so everything is fine and above all, secure. Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

She must have gone crazy. Undoubtedly completely insane. Kizu gazed swiftly towards the clock and her head dropped on the desk full of papers and books with a rather large thud. _'God, I bet I look like a swot right now...'_ And that was **exactly** what she looked like. Analyzing Sunagakure's current financial status and comparing it with the situations in the past, beginning with the village under the First Kazekage's rule and moving on to the next generations of Lords... pages after pages of calculations, exorbitant sums of money, old debts, terrible crisis – this is what the new Elder was doing at two in the morning.

'Nine billions two hundred seventy-eight millions seventy-five thousands one hundred and...' She muttered with her eyes closed, a thin trail of saliva dripping on the scroll beneath her face. Her eyebrows knitted in concentration but she couldn't seem to find the right number. There was nothing in her head – nothing but a great stock of data lost somewhere in the drawers of her mind and an abysmal headache. She could feel two hammers hitting her temples as the annoying clock kept making the bloody tick-tock ritual.

While her left palm was under her chin, her right hand began tapping at the papers on the desk until she found the one she was looking for and, raising it slightly, she lazily opened an eye, squinting it to get rid of the hazy vision, and managed to read whatever information it provided.

'So it was one hundred and eight...' She muttered to herself, letting the sheet of paper fall on the desk and leisurely putting her head on both hands.'I'll just have a ten-minute break. I'm **not** going to fall asleep, just (yawn) a tiny innocent break.' And thus the snoring began. Studying at night had become a ritual since Tokaru expressed the intention of making her his successor a month ago. She would close herself in the study, bury her head between piles of documents and force her brain to memorize every aspect of vital importance.

Of course, her uncle knew nothing of her obstinacy to surpass him for she would always show him her ignorant facade. That and she couldn't understand anything from him. Each of his words were entering one ear and exiting the other, turning every hour spent with him into a mere waste of time. Not to mention that being endowed with an excellent memory, learning by herself had proven to be very effective, her own lessons scheme making her uncle's fall more and more behind. And what is the point in listening to something you already know? Hence the boredom she felt in his presence and the impossibility to pay attention to whatever he was 'explaining', although it did nothing but confuse her more.

Despite seeming fit for the job, Kizu never liked the idea of being in such a high, yet boring position, but she had promised herself to do her very best as an Elder. She would no longer let the likes of him act superior to her family.

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion hearing a key being turned in the keyhole and with a long suffering sigh she raised her head, rubbed her eyes and straightened her back. Samayaoi entered the room holding a small candle and with a big yawn plastered on her face. Like mother, like daughter. She looked at the clock on the wall and Kizu frowned. She really didn't need that.

'Kizu, it's 2:30 in the morning. Don't you think you're exaggerating?' Her mother asked closing the door behind her and approaching the girl with a look of utter disapproval.

'It's good you came, I actually fell asleep. And at how well I know myself, I wouldn't have woken up until tomorrow. I guess thorough sleep is something I inherited from you.' She smiled weakly, forcing her eyelids to stay open. Her attempt at joking failed miserably.

'Kizu-' Samayaoi started in a deadpan voice, now fully awake, but her daughter beat her to it.

'Oh mother, don't you start.' The bleary-eyed girl snorted, abruptly rising from her seat and heading towards the bathroom with big heavy steps and her mother following behind. Why couldn't she just leave her be? This was something she needed to get it done.

'Then don't give me reasons to start.' Samayaoi thwarted her, finding this situation more and more unbearable. She couldn't stand seeing her daughter destroy her life for something she didn't even like while others fought for their dreams and had a happy life. It was unfair and her motherly instinct kicked in whenever she saw Kizu sacrificing herself for the sake of a clan which didn't even appreciate her.

'It's a bit too early for arguing, don't you think?' Kizu washed her face, wincing at the freezing-cold water and pressing her eyelids tightly together as her eyes began to sting. She repeated the process a few more times, turned off the water and remained with her arms on both sides of the sink, slightly leaning against it, her head down.

'Indeed. And far too late for you to be awake. For God's sake, what person in her right mind would be working at this hour?'

'Jeez, I don't know, mum. Maybe someone with a dull job because of her pretty fucked-up life?' Kizu mocked, feeling her senses coming to awareness.

'You can always give up, it's-'

'Give up?!' She was now 100% awake and irritated. 'Really? Is that what you've thought all these years? To run away from responsibilities? Like a coward? A disgrace towards the family?'

'I'm the only family you've got!'

'Then show some support here!' Kizu nearly yelled at her mother's unreasonable thinking, then with a sigh and a low 'God' she hid her face in her right palm, regretting her outburst. 'I'm sorry, I-'

'No, I'm the one who started it.' Samayaoi raised her hand showing the subject was closed. 'You have to understand that I'm worried about your health. You're forcing yourself too much.'

'I know.' Kizu sighed, leaned against the wall and slided down with her knees up, looking absent-mindedly at the opposite wall with a small smile. 'I just want everything to be... right, if not perfect. Everything I do... I do it for him.'

'Kizu...' Samayaoi's expression softened and her entire being was swarming with motherly pride and awe for there were rare moments when her daughter would open up like that. And short ones, too.

'Not to mention that my life is on the line.' She heaved a long sigh and looked hesitantly at her mother. 'I nearly got killed yesterday.'

Samayaoi's eyes widened and she sat on the floor near Kizu with a hand on her right knee. 'What happened?'

'It was actually my fault, I didn't say who I was from the start. The Kazekage got angry because he saw me signing some documents and... I doubt he would have killed me, it would have totally ruined his image, but I think he found the idea of torturing me quite... tempting.'

Samayaoi took Kizu's face in her hands and looked at her deeply in the eyes. She winced before adding silently: 'I'm afraid of... what he could do to me.'

'We still don't know if the Fifth is like the Third. He might-'

'For God's sake, Mum, they're father and son. They have to be the same. And if by some miracle they're not, the Fifth is still horrifying.'

'Many things are frightening, yet harmless.'

Kizu looked at her mother as if she was the craziest person alive. 'Gaara... harmless? You really are getting old. Which part of your brain provided that splendid statement?'

Samayaoi looked dumbfounded so Kizu continued. 'Well, if it was your right side, then your IQ is incredibly low. But if it was your left extreme, you've got poor imagination. Either way, I'm one step away from abnegating you as my mother.'

Samayaoi humphed and got up, eyes twitching at the slight offense. _'Please tell me it was a joke, please tell me it was a joke...'_

'I was just kidding, Mum.' Kizu was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Samayaoi mentally sighed in relief. 'Keep working like this during the nights and **you** will be one step away from biting the dust.'

The image of the fearsome Kazekage popped into her head and Kizu visibly winced. 'I'm closer than you think.'

Her mother decided she could give it another try. 'Is there any way I can stop you?'

'No.' Kizu innocently smiled, feeling the taste of victory.

'Alright. Is there anything I can do for you?' Samayaoi sighed in frustration. She was losing her authority over this girl!

Kizu's face brightened up like a Christmas tree at the question. 'Got any coffee?' she asked with a big satisfactory smile to which her mother just scoffed. 'You definitely did not inherit **that** from me.'

Kizu just smirked and got back to work. '_Now where was I? Oh yeah, nine billions...'_

* * *

If there was one word which could describe Suna thoroughly that would be desolate for there were no living creatures outside but the winged night hunters whose cunning eyes scanned the lifeless landscape for an unfortunate prey. The moon could be barely seen because of the gloomy banked clouds such as the rocky houses were hardly visible due to the heavy mass of sand swirling from street to street. It was a bitter wind and Gaara pulled the scarf closer to his only – therefore precious – breathing organ. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about the mess in his hair. Not that Gara's hair ever looked tidy anyway.

He dragged his feet through the unyielding sand, relieved to have gotten rid of the irritating paperwork which amplified Shukaku's usual bad mood, thus making things more unbearable for the demon's host. The beast growled and swinged its tail viciously at the mere thought of Gaara's boring duty which most certainly brought good upon the village, but it also provided the Lord with painful headaches. And as Gaara's 'luck' would have it, everything he felt was transmitted to Shukaku and viceversa. The major problem was that the demon always made a fuss about it. And VERY loud. Because fate had 'blessed' him with such a 'peaceful' life all thanks to a disturbing beast and two bickering siblings, Gaara found himself spending some of his nights outside, away from any sources of annoyance.

'_**What? No paperwork?'**_ Shukaku growled, visibly vexed with the Jinchuuriki's unearthly obstinacy to do everything perfectly.

Well, **almost** from any sources of annoyance. Gaara's favourite time was the night because the silence it provided helped him forget about the tumult he felt inside. Of course, when the silence was broken it was a clear sign that the volcano was about to erupt and hell would break loose.

'What is the problem, Shukaku? Do you want to go back?' Not even exhaustion could erase the smirk from Gaara's face. If there was one thing he enjoyed doing with an undying passion, that was to mock the monster every time he got the chance. 'All you had to do was ask.' And he tuned to walk on the direction he had come from. At this unexpected action, the beast let go of all its pent-up frustration and roared with all its might. The noise hit Gaara's temples like a hammer and the redhead fell to the ground with his head in his shaky hands, fighting for air as he felt his lungs filled with ice at the desperate eerie sound.

'_**My patience has limits, kid.'**_

'_Oh, and I've seen them.'_ Gaara breathed out. _'You're out of control lately.'_

'_**Yeah well, I'm a dissatisfied inhabitant.' **_Shukaku snorted.

'_**Complain to the owner.'**_ The Kazekage replied with a smug expression, managing to get on his feet and take small steps towards his house.

'_**He. Doesn't. Listen.'**_ The beast growled, each word emphasized with a deep hatred towards his host.

'_**Shame on him.'**_ Gaara smirked as he took the key from the red sash which sustained his gourd and opened the door. The concept of 'home sweet home' had never applied in Gaara's case for he was never greeted by what a normal person would call 'a welcoming sight.' This time what caught the ninja's gaze was the blizzard of beer cans carelessly thrown on the floor and all around the waste bin, on the couch and on the table. A **very** joyful Kankuro moved with difficulty towards him, a can in his hand and a stupid big grin plastered on his face. He put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders, letting some of his weight fall onto the redhead and started screaming: 'Gaara is now officially. In. The house!' yell soon followed by a mouthful of beer. The heavy smell of alcohol hit Gaara like a rock and he pushed Kankuro aside, longing for fresh air. 'You've been drinking again.'

'And enjoyed every minute.' Kankuro stated with the same stupid grin, finished the can and unsuccessfully threw it against the bin, sending it to the ground and letting others slip on the carpet.

To say that Gaara was upset was understandable . ' Where is Temari?' he growled.

'Hopefully not in the kitchen.'

There was a loud bang coming from upstairs and a yell resonated throughout the entire house. 'Pray I don't kill you, Kankuro.'

'Lucky us, she's not.' The brown-haired moved towards the table while all the empty cans disappeared as if by magic and an empty bin was now placed in the corner of the living room.

'You should do some cleaning once in a while.' Gaara stated as he dropped the gourd near the door, shaking his head from side to side to get rid of the sand in his hair. Once he felt freed of the tickling substance he dropped on the couch, the sand which 'had taken care' of the mess retreating to the abandoned gourd.

'That's a woman's job, Gaara. Where is your dignity?'

'Obviously not lost like yours.' Gaara placed his head on the edge of the sofa while one leg was on the couch and the other one lazily dropped towards the floor. Temari came in with a sleepy face, smacked Kankuro's head, shoved Gaara's leg off the sofa and closed the TV.

'It's 4 AM, guys. People are trying to get some sleep.'

'Good luck with that.' Kankuro said going towards the kitchen.

Temari released an exasperated sigh and turned to look at the youngest member of the family with a tortured expression. 'Gaara, do something.' She whined, her dark orbs showing she was willing to even beg on her knees if needed.

And the redhead wasted no time in responding to her request. He put his leg back on the sofa and turned on the TV.

'God, I hate you two!' The girl screamed, pulling at her hair.

'Cheers to that.' Kankuro replied, returning from the kitchen with a bottle of the same precious liquid which he raised in his sister's direction and took a draught.

'Kankuro, please **try** to understand. I just got home five hours ago after an exhausting three-day travel from Konoha. And I have to be at work in exactly...' she glanced at the clock on the small glass table, closing her eyelids repeatedly to get rid of the fog which blocked her vision 'four hours?!' She remained with her eyes wide open slowly backing away towards the couch and Gaara quickly dropped his leg before Temari fell on the sofa seemingly lost in space.

'So what?' Kankuro asked looking at the kunoichi apparently bemused.

Temari directed her gaze towards him and knitted her eyebrows, her mouth opening several times trying to find the right words to describe her brother. Other than the usual 'stupid', 'idiot', brainless', 'jackass', 'gay wad', 'retard', 'crat', 'dumbass'... You get the idea.

'Don't get so worked up, Temari. Some people, and this includes Kankuro, don't act stupid, it's the real thing.' Gaara stated in his low subdued voice, searching through TV channels like Kankuro through bars.

'Hey, that was uncalled for!' Kankuro complained feeling his brother's lack of support against the **common enemy**.

'Actually, that was dead-on.' Temari retaliated, patting Gaara's knee with sisterly pride, action which earned her an ominous glance, so she immediately stopped.

'Come on, Gaara, I thought we were pals!'

'And may I know what gave you this wrong impression?' If boredom **did** have limits, then Gaara had long surpassed them. '_Fake, boring, plain stupid, seen it...'_

'_**Done it.' **_Shukaku smirked catching a glimpse of a X-rated movie before Gaara rapidly switched to another channel. _**'Aww, come on, was that too much to handle?'**_

'_The last thing I need is your sexual appetite increasing.'_

'_**Or yours.'**_ The beast snickered showing Gaara a full display of the redhead's one-night stands, but his mirthful disposition faded seeing Gaara's placid countenance.

'We're brothers.' The puppeteer answered with a DUH! Expression, engaged in a deathglare with Temari. Somehow, they always ended up fighting to get Gaara on one of their sides.

His statement brought Gaara's attention back to what was happening in the living room and not in his subconscious. 'Unfortunately. And it happened because I was born the last so I didn't have a say in it. And because of this unfortunate badly-organized chain of events, I got stuck with you.'

Kankuro opened his mouth to speak but he soon closed it thinking that with Gaara silence was always the answer. Moreover, what the hell could he say against the now Mr. Perfect?

'You know what? I won't bother myself to give you a reply.' He quickly brought the beer to his lips before anything else escaped his mouth.

'Then give me the satisfaction of you shutting the hell up or else the only way you will drink alcohol will be through IVs. **After** you recover from coma.'

'What?' The ninja practically choked on the beer, looking at his younger brother utterly shocked.

'I can't kill you, it will spoil my reputation.' With a mental sigh, he closed the TV, tossed the remote control over Temari's head on the other side of the couch, brought his left arm behind his head and the other on his torso, closing his eyes in an attempt to ignore the before-mentioned 'sources of annoyance'.

'Really, Kankuro, when are you going to stop drinking?' Temari asked looking at him with a natural gentle care in her eyes.

'Let's see... Today is Tuesday, so...' He seemed to ponder a while before replying 'Never' and taking another mouthful of beer.

'Mother Nature had no idea what she was doing when she planned your birth.'

'Can we please avoid the birth subject?' Gaara asked moving his free arm over his eyes.

'Hey, stay in line. I've been trying to go to sleep for thirty minutes, my wish first.' The female ninja said, pointing her right thumb towards her chest.

'What's keeping you?' Kankuro asked leaning against the wall.

'Jeez, I don't know. A noisy alcoholic – unfortunately – brother?' Temari retaliated with a look of utter contempt towards him.

'What the hell do you want me to do? Carry you to bed? And don't give me that look. The reason I became addicted to beer and sake – among other things –'

'Like bars.' Temari cut him off.

'Women.' Gaara added.

'**Was because'** The brown-haired man raised his voice, ignoring his siblings' little interruption **'**the workaholic brother's role was taken.'

'You would have sucked at it anyway.' Gaara said, placing his arm on his stomach again.

'And how do you know that?' Kankuro asked approaching the redhead.

'Everything I give you at the office you do it completely wrong.'

'Is that so?' The puppeteer was now on Gaara's right side, leaning towards the Kazekage's face to obtain better eye contact seeing that he refused to look at him. Gaara wrinkled his nose as Kankuro's awful breath took the place of the extremely needed oxygen. It took every ounce of his power not to throw up at the pestilential smell, but he managed not to do so by holding his breath.

**'Get. out. of. my. face****.'** Simple, yet effective for Kankuro instantly backed away at the obvious threat in his brother's not-so-emotionless voice.

'That was extremely disrespectful and I've had enough of it. I'm calling in a family conference.'

'NO. We are not having a meeting at 4:30 in the morning. Are you insane? By the time it will end I'll have to go to the office and I barely slept.' Temari tried to reason with him, but it was pointless.

'We'll vote. I'm for.'

'Against.'

'Don't care.'

The Wind user and the puppeteer looked at each other befuddled, trying to find another meaning to his words. After all, Gaara's word was always the last one.

'Could you be a lil' more...' Kankuro stopped, closed his eyes and snapped his fingers. 'What's the word?'

'Specific.' Temari helped him out and Kankuro opened his eyes and pointed his index finger at her. 'Exactly.'

You would have said Gaara was asleep judging by his motionless body, but the sand which surrounded Kankuro's bottle suggested the opposite. Kankuro didn't even have the time to blink when he found himself holding nothing but air and what had been his bottle was now just pieces of glass on the stained carpet.

'Did I make my point good enough?' Gaara asked, opening his eyes and freezing Kankuro to the spot with his usual glare. If a sober Kankuro was enough trouble, a drunk one was just too much for him.

'He's against.' Kankuro and Temari acquiesced, looking and nodding at each other.

'I can't believe I wasted an hour of my life because of you, Kankuro.'

'Yeah well, I waste two hours of my life **everyday** trying to eat your goddamn food, Temari.'

'**Don't. insult. my. cooking. abilities.'** The girl threatened with flames in her eyes, but Kankuro didn't even flinch. 'Temari, your cooking was the first reason I started drinking.'

'You...stupid...ungrateful...bastard.' She managed to say through long breaths while fighting for self-control.

'Don't listen to him, Temari. The reason he started drinking was because women like him more when he's in this stage. And he just can't keep it in his pants.'

'_**You're one to talk.'**_ Shukaku snorted, earning a growl from the young ruler.

'At least I have a life.' His brother scoffed, eyeing Gaara and narrowing his eyes.

'Yeah, you live to destroy ours.' Gaara replied, mirroring his actions.

'Guys, I'm tired and I need to sleep. I don't have any energy left to fight with you. Just please...' Temari began while Gaara looked at her emotionless.

'Kankuro, go to bed.' He peremptorily stated, looking at the ceiling.

'Why? **You** never sleep.' The ninja complained in a peevish tone. Gaara gave him a Do-Or-Die look to which Kankuro responded: 'It's unfair.'

'Keep refusing to do as I said and it will be suicidal.' Gaara threatened, a cloud of sand exiting the gourd for emphasis.

'I'm not going.'

'It's your funeral, not mine.' He turned his eyes from the ceiling to his brother, both engaged in a baleful look contest.

'Fine, there isn't any beer left anyway.' The puppeteer gave up realizing the hazardous position he was into and he began walking the staircase while Temari jumped on Gaara saying 'Thank you' all over again and Gaara was fighting to get away from her. She was soon lifted by a tendril of sand and carried upstairs, all the while screaming: 'You're the best brother a girl could have, Gaara! I love y-' BANG! The door to her bedroom was closed and Gaara was left alone in silence. Or so he thought.

'_**Why wasn't he chosen as my vessel?'**_

'_Probably because the wheel is spinning, but the hamster is dead. A raccoon would be the last thing he'd need.'_

'_**At least he makes things more entertaining.'**_

'_What's entertaining in drinking until you puke or having sex until you drop dead?'_

'_**You're destroying your life with this mentality. You really need a woman to turn you on.'**_

'_Wrong, I need something to kick you out.'_

'_**Let's see... which one?'**_ And the demon began showing every woman Gaara knew and **thoroughly** analyzing them.

'_Stop it!'_

'_**I really liked that blond girl. What was her name again?'**_

'_Shukaku...'_

'_**You can't fool me, kid. I was there and I know you enjoyed every minute spent with her.'**_

'_Do you want to go back to the office that badly?'_

As an answer, the beast growled. He knew all too well that Gaara became grumpy when it came to **that** particular woman.

'_Then stop annoying me.'_ He put both his hands over his face as memories from the past flooded his mind. _'Why can't you just __**move**__ if you don't like it here?'_

'_**Because our "contract" has been made for life.'**_

'_Then my life will always be a hell.'_

* * *

'Good morning, Namida-sama.'

Kizu arched her neck to see better in spite of the bunch of books she had in her arms and she smiled kindly to the guards, deciding she could make a little conversation.

'Hey, guys. Tough night, huh?'

The guards smiled in response. They have taken an immediate liking for Kizu because she was different than the other snobs who worked there. They greeted everyone but not once have they been greeted back. People passed by them not even bothering to look at the ones who protected them. Only the Kazekage who nodded each time they addressed to him and Kizu seemed to be the few nice people in that office.

'We cannot complain. It is our duty.' One of them said seriously and Kizu elbowed him in the ribs, saying: 'Come on, I know better than anyone how duties can be a pain in the ass.' The one who had spoken, a 25 year-old Chunin, smiled sheepishly while the other, a 21 year-old one, hid his face in the shoulder, trying to stifle laughter.

'Come to think of it, you guys were here yesterday, too. Don't you work in shifts?' She raised her left eyebrow in confusion, counting the hours they must have spent at the entrance.

'Unfortunately, there has been a large wave of missions sent to our village and most of our teammates are gone accomplishing them. Those who have remained must work for the others, too.'

'But you must be dead-tired.' Kizu gawked at them, knowing how it felt not to sleep at all.

The guards sighed in admittance and she instantly took pity on them. 'Dream of having coffee?' She smiled as the two looked at the ground visibly in pain.

'Just 20 hours and we will be back to our homes. There is no need to worry for us, Namida-sama.'

'My name is Kizu, guys.' She sighed, hating how everyone addressed to her. 'Anyway, I'll just take these books in my office and I'll come back with two mugs of steamy coffee. What do you say?' She winked.

'N-no, I...I didn't mean to-'

'But **I** meant what I said. Plus, it's my pleasure. We all work here together, right?' She grinned and the two ninjas couldn't help but return the gesture.

* * *

The place looked like an ant hill, there were people running in all directions with piles of papers in their arms and by the time Kizu entered her office her eyes were rolling like a whirlpool and her breathing came in short gasps.

'_This place is more dangerous than I thought. Shit, so I really __**do**__ need a health insurance.'_ She placed the books on the desk and took the key to her drawers when she noticed the mug on the table. _'Untouched, of course. Why am I not surprised?'_

There was a knock at the open door and Kizu turned to see Gaara's secretary standing in the doorway with a sheet of paper in her right hand.

'Good morning.' She bowed and Kizu frozed into place. _'What the hell was that?'_

'Um... good...morning to you, too?' She more asked than answered, still bewildered by the secretary's gesture.

'I came to bring you your schedule for today. And seeing this is officially your first day as our honourable Elder (Kizu tried not to puke), it is an easy one. There isn't much to do at first, but I heard you'll be buried in work this week.' She giggled as if she knew some secret.

'Huh?' Kizu was puzzled and she looked quizically at the woman, taking her schedule.

'Just a gossip, I still don't know if it's true. What is it with these books?'

'Oh, these? Light reading, I guess.' Kizu placed them on the shelf near the door, keeping the one she didn't finish last night on the desk.

'If that means **light**, then I wonder what **heavy** is to you, Namida-sama.' She laughed, but turned to stone when Kizu fixed her deathglare on the secretary.

'Heavy means punching you so hard you'll fly towards the wall behind you and crumble it. Do you want to see that happen?'

The poor woman shook her head as if being plugged in and Kizu continued. 'Then stop calling me Namida-sama..' She mocked the name, letting all her hatred for that cursed name flow in her voice. 'Sounds like shit. Now, how come there aren't any papers waiting to be signed?'

'It's just that you have arrived a little too early. The documents are still being categorized and after this process will end, they will be sent to each department.'

'Oh, so this is what all that fuss was about?'

'Yes. Now, may I be excused?'

Kizu rolled her eyes. 'Sure, get the hell out.' She then took a seat and with a long sigh, she took the mug of coffee from last night and began to drink it while reading her schedule.

'**9 AM – arrival at the office**

**9.30 AM – the papers are brought to be signed**

**12.30 PM – lunch break**

**2 PM – meeting with Sabaku Temari**

'_Whoa whoa whoa, the Kazekage's sister? What do I have to discuss with her?'_ Kizu already began to freak out and mentally added. _'I'm going to need more coffee for this.'_

**3 PM – meeting with the Fifth Kazekage**

**4 PM – meeting with the staff...**

Kizu choked on the coffee, spilling some and quickly stood up before she stained her clothes. Grabbing some napkins, she began to clean the desk all the while looking at the paper of doom. The schedule was written in big black letters, announcing the dreadful event which was to come. **'3 PM – meeting with the Fifth Kazekage'**. Kizu fell on the chair looking at the paper as if it was a snake ready to bite. _'This... is what she calls a light schedule?'_ She gulped before the wheels in her mind began running at full speed. _'I'm not paid enough for this job. Thank God I still have seven hours left to prepare myself for-'_

'Um, Kizu?'

She looked up to see a trembling secretary holding to her doorknob for dear life. 'S-Since... you've come earlier than expected... and... h-he... has nothing to do for the moment... L-Lord Ka-zekage... has requested your... **immediate** p-presence in h-his office.'

Goosebumps appeared on her skin and she gulped again. _'Seven hours left to prepare my ass! Now what am I gonna do?'_

'Oh, and Kizu...' She looked at the white-faced woman who seemed to collapse every minute then '...b-be careful, h-he's in a b-bad mood.'

That was it. She was screwed and she knew it.

* * *

**Tada! I hope you liked it, sorry for the big dialogue parts, I couldn't help myself. Well, until next time when Gaara and Kizu will meet. (wink)**


	3. SURVIVOR Kizu style

[A/N]: Yes, I know, I know, I'm finally updating the story AND it's not the end of the world. How strange can this be? O.o OK, jokes aside, I am really busy at the moment. You see, I'm a senior and I have NO idea what I want to do next. So I'm kinda stuck preparing myself for Medicine, Law and Police Academy. And if one is busy studying to get admitted into **one** of these, imagine MY life. I barely have time to take a break, let alone surf the Net. So, please forgive my lateness with this chapter. Speaking of which, I am SO displeased with this one, it's kinda boring, but I have great plans for the next one. -mischievous grin- BTW, don't get surprised by the title. I've watched a lot of Survivor lately... The show rocks!

To NikkiColey and everyone who has wondered about the significance of Kizu's name. It means 'Scar' (those familiar with '_InuYasha_' know it from Inuyasha's _Kaze no Kizu_ also known as _The Scar of the Wind_). The reason for this choice: I wouldn't quite say that Kizu is scarred, but the murder of her father is and will be a hindrance in the path of her happiness. BTW, NikkiColey, '_Kuso_' means crap, just so you know. Why would I want to name my character like that? O.o

I believe thanks are in order now: **NikkiColey, Ratsemina, Kida-Of-the-Wolves, MyDyingDaysBlackRose, xX-Heady-Revelation-Xx, 3karen3, Moon Surfer, ProfilingXCSIXMyXCareer, Kyrie Twilight, justanothergaarafangurl, Koori Youkai Hime, Dragon of Twilight, Alysha Amber, Andrayat, Black Claided Cat, childofflameandwave, Elle Q. Kaye, His Friend Helena, SugarLandBabyGirl, The Black Deity, Thequietmute, Tilders, WritersLove, AmY-DyLaN-SoHiA-aNiKi, Crown-Daydreamer, Elven-Fire-Princess, I'mGaara'sLover, katarauchiha653719, Kawaii Chibi Kami, LunaBell08, Orange Gum Drop, randomgirl110, sheenosokey. **And one of those tears-in-the-eyes moments: Thank you so much, guys, you are the only thing who motivates me to continue the story despite my dearth of free time. SERIOUSLY, I'm updating this only because of your support. GOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! -runs crying out of the room-

* * *

**Chapter Three: SURVIVOR (Kizu style)**

Her legs wobbled as they were practically dragged on the stony floor, her left hand was closed into a fist near her hips, shaking with the intensity of the feeling – something between anxiety, terror and shock, or perhaps all of them combined into a not so pleasant emotion for every step she took sent chills down her spine, bigger both in duration and intensity while beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and at her temples. Not to mention the sweaty palms. Her dry lips were parted, taking in short quick breaths of air, her right hand was on the middle of her chest as the sudden terrifying feeling of choking due to the lack of air or the peril of the situation made her temporarily oblivious to the process of properly breathing. Her eyes were wide open, staring right in front of her, but not seeing anything. All she could decipher through the haziness of her vision were shapes and shadows, none of which were the least bit close to reality. But it didn't matter, really. She didn't need to see the worried faces of the employees in order to realize the danger she would be facing. She knew that. Oh, she knew it all too well.

That thought sent a new series of shivers through her entire body and her mouth was temporarily closed as she tried to get rid of the dryness in her throat by gulping. The sound echoed in her ears long and loud because of the eerie silence which surrounded the hall. The workers were doing their best trying to keep their negative thoughts out of Kizu's earshot by whispering one another, but it was all in vain. She didn't need to hear the words 'misfortune', 'Kami-sama', or 'poor child' because they had been present in her mind ever since the secretary called her. The imminence of death was the only coherent thought circulating in her mind.

As if on cue, her eyelids retreated more, her lapis lazuli eyes now wide open as everything around her changed. The beige walls began to fade and her breath was caught in her throat as her orbs seemed to see through everything. Behind the countless walls, she could see the others' offices and she went though all of them until her gaze remained glued on a massive double door which looked anything but inviting. Her eyebrows knitted as she was in visible pain only thinking of God knows what atrocities might await inside for her. Kizu was certain that behind the intimidating door her was her executioner. One mistake… that was all it would take for things to turn badly for her. With the decision not to delay the inevitable any further in mind and chakra traveling at a maddening speed in her system as a clear sign of alert, Kizu raised her right hand off her chest and knocked. **That** was the right moment to panic.

* * *

Gaara was in a bad mood, alright. He was practically breathing fire and smoke was coming out of his ears. His robe was forgotten on the back of his chair, leaving the young Kazekage in a black T-shirt with a fishnet one underneath. The burning flames of anger were making him hotter than the usual blistering heat of the desert and he would sink his callous fingers in the collar of his shirt and pull it from time to time in a futile attempt to get some air to circulate underneath his cloth as his skin was blazing hot. He let another low curse escape his lips as he felt the irresistible urge to relinquish that place and go on a killing spree to relieve some of the tension. The target – Kankuro, of course. The corners of his lips raised in an evil grin as Gaara was suddenly enthusiastic about the prospect of meeting his brother later that day. He would make sure Kankuro paid for lying to him.

'_**As long as there's blood involved, you can count on me, too, kid.'**_ Shukaku wickedly grinned, overjoyed at the extremely violent thoughts inside his host's mind.

'_Oh, there will be more than blood, I assure you.'_ Gaara thought with the same sadistic smile on his countenance, his otherwise clear emotionless eyes portraying the virulent ire he felt inside. But there was more than wrath that he felt, it was anxiety, too. Along with excitement. He hadn't had a fight for months; surely this would prove to be entertaining for him. The cork of his gourd popped up and a tendril of sand arose like a snake slowly approaching its prey. Gaara's smile widened as he imagined his elder brother where he truly belonged – 6 feet under the sand with a funeral stone to prevent him from escaping. Not that he could, Gaara was certain Kankuro was on hell's guest-of-honour list. His sand suddenly fell to the floor as the young leader was brought back to earth by a knock at the door. He sighed, trying to regain his composure, not wanting to make a victim other than Kankuro. He ran his hands through his unruly hair for the hundredth time, making it messier than usual, he folded his arms over his chest while sitting properly on his chair and then he ordered the newest breakthrough in his office to enter. Although he tried to keep his anger locked inside, he failed miserably as some of it managed to sweep in his voice.

* * *

Outside the door, Kizu involuntarily shivered and all colour drained from her face at the sound of **his** voice. **Him** being her Death God, she was sure of it now. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a long-suffering sigh, looking at the gigantic door which seemed to scream _'Eat her up!'_

'_Breathe, Kizu, he can smell fear.'_ And with that thought in mind, she pushed the left half of the door, her eyes closed and her thoughts organized in a small prayer. Let it not be said that Kizu Namida had entered the Evil's Lair without asking for Kami-sama's help.

* * *

'You're late.' Gaara stated as she turned to close the massive wooden door and her right hand twitched as she slowly pushed it. Completely out of control and contrary to her wish, Kizu gulped, hoping that Mr. Doom hadn't heard it. But of course he did. For the shortest of seconds, he let a smirk of satisfaction grace his lips, but it was soon replaced by his usual morose countenance.

'_I would have come sooner, but while my mind was yelling to hurry up here, my legs refused to cooperate.'_ Kizu turned around, ready to explain the (made-up) reason for her delaying so much, but all words got stuck in her throat as she finally saw the Kazekage. It was… shocking, to say the least, the image of him looking so… informal, as if he was a normal young man equal to her. There was no robe to cover his lean muscles, but a black T-shirt which complimented both his eyes and messy hair which screamed _SEX_. Kizu was taken aback by this sudden change, not that she had seen the Lord more than five times, but still… It was quite a sight to behold.

In the meantime, Gaara mentally growled as he saw her staring at him, remembering the earlier episode with his secretary. He had had enough of his fangirls and if Kizu didn't cease ogling at him, then there would be no stopping him from killing her. Or, at least, from torturing her until she got the message.

'_**Ooh, I like that… I've got some good means of torture in mind.'**_ Shukaku felt the need to say, but was immediately sent away by a struggling-to-concentrate Gaara.

'Namida…' He warned her and at that very moment, Kizu lowered her gaze to the floor, blood rising to her cheeks and all coherent thoughts temporarily suspended.

'I am dreadfully sorry, Kazekage-sama, if I had been announ-'

'No excuses.' Gaara peremptorily cut her off, headache forming at the irritating thought of having been waiting for her for 15 minutes. He, the mighty Kazekage, had been kept waiting for a mere girl who didn't have the common sense (or intelligence) to present herself before him on time. If anything, Gaara hated when people were late because he, serving as an example for the others, was always earlier than the time agreed or he seldom arrived dead on time. Having been forced to wait for _'the nuisance_' (as he had called her after the previous night) was a disgrace for him. And a folly of her part. 'Make sure it doesn't repeat itself ever again.' He threatened, looking at the bowing girl in front of him.

'It won't, my Lord. I promise.' Kizu solemnly stated, looking Gaara straight in the eyes for emphasis. The Kazekage narrowed his eyes, not being used to eye contact because everyone else avoided him and Kizu, having noticed his reaction, tore her gaze away from his intimidating look and set her eyes on the eastern wall.

'_**Ease on the gas, kid, you're breathing fire. The girl is new at this, so you might want to show her **__**the good**__** stuff**__**.'**_ Shukaku joked, trying to dissipate some of his host's negative aura, but Gaara remained unfazed.

'_There are no good parts related to being an Elder.'_

'_**Of course not if your boss is such a prick.'**_ The beast muttered, unhappy not to get some reaction from Gaara at his innuendo.

'_Mind your own business, Shukaku. I'll take care of mine.'_

'_**Sure thing, but don't start complaining later that your Elder is an emotional wreck. You will be the only one to blame for that.'**_

'My Lord?'

Gaara raised his head, aquamarine eyes meeting pure blue ones. He gripped the handle of a drawer from his desk as he once again fell into the same previous state of fury. Shukaku had just made him lose his focus on the task at hand. Damn that demon!

'May I inquire the reason as to why you have summoned me?' Kizu asked, setting her gaze on his tattoo since it was lack of respect to avoid looking at him. That and she didn't want to lose her mental health by gazing into his eyes again.

'If you may…' Gaara said, gesturing for her to take a sit in front of him and Kizu eagerly complied with his request. She didn't trust her legs to support her any longer. However, this brought her closer to her living nightmare, making her decision a rather unwise one. She placed her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers and not throwing a single glance in Gaara's direction. She had observed the guy was in a **very** bad mood and she didn't want to give him reasons to relieve all his anger on her.

'I have been informed that Tokaru will be unable to leave the hospital for at least a month.' Gaara began. 'Therefore, you will be his temporarily replacement. I've also been told that you've been introduced to the duties of an Elder and possess common knowledge of things related to having that status. Is it correct?'

'Yes, Kazekage-sama.' Kizu nodded, lifting her gaze and setting her eyes on Gaara for the briefest of seconds. The words 'temporarily replacement' discouraged her into thinking that the village's leader had no desire to acknowledge as a true Elder.

'Have you finished your training with Tokaru?'

'No, Sir.' She said in an undertone, looking on one side as she imagined Gaara's reaction at this bad news. Indeed, this put Gaara on some deep thinking because he was not willing to have a mediocre adviser. He worked only with the most capable people in order for things to be great in his village. He had no interest in starters, but this girl was somewhat different. She had potential. He had seen that much from her work the previous night. If given the chance, she might actually be of some help in the office.

'Do you consider yourself capable of performing an Elder's tasks?' Gaara finally vociferated, intently beholding the girl in front of him for any signs of hesitation. If she had no confidence in herself, then how could someone expect him to trust her abilities?

However, not even the slightest hint of doubt crossed her face. 'As a matter of fact, I do consider myself more than capable of being an Elder.' Kizu seriously answered, looking straight into Gaara's eyes to amplify her conviction. She wanted this job more than anything in the world and she had sworn she would obtain it even if it were the last thing she would do.

'_She seems determined to see herself as an Elder.'_ Gaara mused, scrutinizing her entire being.

'_**I'm determined to see her on your desk or on her knees.'**_ Shukaku playfully added and Gaara mentally groaned. It was really hard to concentrate with the shameless images the monster projected in his mind. Returning to the present situation, he eyed Kizu just like a predator does with his prey and leaned towards her, intent on finding a weak spot in her assertions. 'I hope you understand the importance of holding this status. Each and every one of your acts will have a direct consequence over the village. Are you ready to take that responsibility?'

'Yes, Sir. I will do everything in my power to ensure Suna's well-being.'

'Really?' Gaara said in an incredulous tone, leaning back in his chair and casting her an hostile look. 'Perhaps you would care to answer a question? Out of sheer curiosity.'

Kizu blinked, not liking where this was going. 'Yes, of course.'

'What can a girl like you do for the village? After all, you have no experience in what you are about to do, therefore possessing some skills is out of the question.'

'_This doesn't sound too good.'_ Kizu thought, fearing the outcome of his statement.

'You clearly know nothing about ruling Sunagakure, let alone advise me in problems related to it.'

'_This is bad. Really __**really**__ bad.'_ Kizu gulped, certain that the aftermath would prove to be unfortunate for her.

'And from what my informants have gathered, you started training two months ago, so you are nowhere near being ready for the responsibilities of an Elder.'

'_Shit, this can only lead to one thing…'_

'I highly doubt your ability of being my adviser and I consider you utterly unfit for the job.'

'_Jeez, couldn't he have said it any more… delicately? But again, I couldn't have expected anything else from a man destitute of all compassion.'_

'In conclusion, I am unwilling to give you the title you wish for. Unless you have something to prove me wrong.'

'_This is the most crucial point in obtaining the job. I won't hold back. I don't care what he'll think of me after this, seeing as he doesn't know anything about me, either, but this doesn't stop him from talking like that. Unfit for the job? What the hell does he know about it? I've striven so hard for this, I'm… I'm not leaving this office until I get the job I so deserve!'_

'May I speak?' Kizu asked, struggling to keep her tone of voice as polite as possible, though she was bristling with rage.

'Please do.' Gaara allowed, curious about her reply and how it would affect him.

'_**Afraid you'll lose the bet?' **_ Shukaku asked with a sly grin to which Gaara could only answer with a proud _'You wish.'_

'I understand that my lack of experience is a very disconcerting fact, but I assure you that if I had been given an opportunity-'

'Opportunity is something that you earn, Namida.'

'I cannot earn something for which I am not permitted to fight, Kazekage-sama.' Kizu retaliated, voice becoming to grow thick with irritation.

The corners of Gaara's lips almost imperceptibly lifted for a second and he leaned back in his chair even more, bringing his left hand on the desk. Kizu's gaze not once wavered from Gaara's, not even as he began drumming his fingers, and seeing as he was the object of her undivided attention, he could not but admit: 'Fair enough.'

Kizu mentally sighed and her uptight posture visibly relaxed. She even let a small smile lighten her face a bit as the pride of having made the Fifth Kazekage acknowledge something she had said gave her hope and more determination. But she knew it wasn't over, no one had ever been even with Sabaku no Gaara, let alone defeat him, whether in battle or speech. She may have obtained a point, but the match was by no means over. Not with her being victorious.

The tapping of Gaara's fingers ceased and he brought his other hand on the desk, too, entwining his fingers and leaning towards Kizu again. 'Supposing I do hand you the post because you… earn it, as you imply. There is still the problem of age. Not to mention the inexperience which is, without a doubt, your greatest disadvantage.'

'I fail to see what age has to do with this.' Kizu retorted, trying to keep her mind off their closeness which undoubtedly made her feel uneasy. It was far too close for her comfort, his gaze far too piercing, his breath far too warm and enticing. But she had to concentrate. 'If one is made for a certain job, his age is of no consequence.'

Her opponent's eyes narrowed again. 'A bit too preposterous of you to consider yourself made for being an Elder, don't you think? After all, the decision belongs solely to me. And from what you've said so far, it seems I have no choice but to hire you. Does my having a say in this bother you, Namida?'

His hostile look didn't manage to break Kizu's defense barrier, though. If even, she felt more determined to prove her value. 'My sincerest apology if I may have offended you, Kazekage-sama. Though I have to affirm I find myself offended, as well. I am but a humble servant and my respect for you is so high no one will ever make it fall. I assure you my allegiance will lie with you forever and I don't have the smallest doubt that every choice you make is a wise one for you always put Sunagakure's well-being before anything. No matter the decision you take with regard to my being an Elder or not, I will thoroughly welcome it. And I am sorry if you have taken my confidence for boastfulness. I assure you that you are sadly mistaken. What I meant by saying that I am made for the job was that I have been indoctrinated with this ideas ever since childhood. I was taught **I** would be the village's Elder and **no one** else by the members of the clan.'

'Indeed, you are the best choice for this job seeing how the previous Elders have been chosen within your clan, but this is not enough to convince me you are worth it. I have other options, people whom I trust and who are better than you at this time. So let me make it clear for you: despite your advantage of inheriting the title, you do not lack competition. Don't be under the delusion that you will become the Elder no matter what.'

'Then the solution is fairly simple.' Kizu immediately replied and Gaara's eyebrows knitted in confusion. 'If there is a competition, then allow us to battle for the title. This way you will have no doubt you have gained the best person for the task.'

'I cannot.' Gaara nonchalantly stated. 'You will be at a clear disadvantage because they, unlike you, have been trained for a longer time and have professed in certain domains. It will not be an equal battle.'

'But I agree to it!' Kizu whole-heartedly exclaimed, trying to persuade Gaara.

'I do not!' Gaara's slightly-raised voice echoed throughout the room and Kizu backed away in her chair, vexed to have failed obtaining a chance to prove her being worthy of the rank and surprised of Gaara's sudden outburst. She was running out of options and this brought more despair upon her as the dreadful feeling of helplessness held sway over her entire being. Her anxiety and anger − for not being able to do anything to convince Gaara that she was the most capable person − emphasized and, as a consequence, her judgement was clouded by impatience and mortification.

'Then how am I going to obtain the job?' She desperately asked, formality momentarily forgotten. This fact didn't go unseen by Gaara, who didn't look displeased at her mannerless way of questioning, but accomplished to see the girl finally reacting to his pressure. Her cold way of thinking irritated him extremely and Gaara mentally smirked as he anticipated a very satisfying fiery conversation.

'I suggest you step back for the time being, continue your training and claim the title when you will be 100% prepared for it.' Gaara said in a deadpan voice, looking through some papers on the desk as a 'End of discussion' sign which did nothing but to addle Kizu's brain more.

'So what you are basically telling me is that I should give up. I had no idea this is how a leader encourages his devotees. Or is it just because in this case the leader is you?' Kizu folded her arms and threw Gaara a look of contempt.

Now **that **was something Gaara most definitely did not anticipate. **No one** in their right mind had dared address him in such an insulting manner and he fought to recollect his thoughts, although the blood was boiling in his veins. If it was one thing he could not tolerate, that was to have his authority as a Kazekage challenged.

'_**Wow, this girl has balls, I admit that.'**_Shukaku joined the conversation, feeling the oncoming explosion of Gaara's fury. His joke went down like a lead balloon, though, because Gaara could perceive nothing but the unforgivable insult brought upon him.

'Would you need a reminder of to whom you are addressing?' Gaara's unsteady voice was low and dangerous and Kizu mentally yelled at her stupidity. _'To hell with it, if he has no intention of offering me the job, then I might as well give him a piece of my mind.'_

'No, I think I have a pretty good idea. I just don't see why I should appeal to formality if you don't even bother to listen to my pleas!'

'I have no need of a weak Elder!'

'I AM NOT WEAK!' She jumped to her feet in a blazing fury. 'How dare you presume such a thing? You know nothing about me! I have worked so hard to become a good Elder, you know nothing of the sacrifices I had to make!'

Gaara was up, too, in instant, eyes full of kill intent and breath coming out in short, quick gasps. 'This conversation ends here.'

'Not if I continue to talk.' Kizu defied him, her being swarming with misery, fear and shame. He was, after all, the Kazekage, and she didn't even have the right to look him in the eyes, let alone react like that. By no means did she intent to inveigh against him. She was sorry, but could not repent. It was too late. 'I know you doubt my capability, but this is no reason to completely disregard my application. And I simply refuse to believe I was doomed to failure from the start. Moreover, how many people were against your being chosen as a Kazekage?' Her voice subsided as equanimity overtook her, even though Gaara's anger only increased.

'Don't compare the present situation with-'

'How is it any different? Kazekage-sama, have you not fought to earn the title you now proudly hold? Were you not even younger than I am right now? Have you trained how to act like a Lord before actually becoming one?'

The abrupt question threw him off balance and he couldn't reply for he had not expected her to pull out that trump card. He fought against the restlessness of his temper while Kizu fell in her chair, voice shaking with emotion. 'Everybody…' He looked at her with cold eyes, but she kept staring at her hands, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. 'Everyone expects me to fail. To prove that I am as worthless as they think of me. A disgrace… which I now have no doubt I am.' Her face softened as a small bittersweet smile graced her lips, thus leading to the disappearance of Gaara's frown and the calming of the tension he felt inside. 'I guess I…broke the single promise I made in my entire life. I deceived the only person who trusted me…and blotched the memory of…the person I most care about. The person who taught me everything I know. Everything I am. Or, at least, everything I thought I was.'

Gaara took a seat in his chair and let out a long inaudible sigh to relieve some of his inner tumult. He furrowed his eyebrows not knowing what to say next and loathing the fact that he had to deal with such raw emotions.

'_**I always said you had that effect on girls. You make them cry, be it out of grief or pleasure.'**_

'_Shut up, demon, I don't expect you to understand.'_

'_**Fine, fine, gee. All this tension in the air and you ain't even getting laid.'**_

A muscle under Gaara's left eye twitched and Kizu, finally raising her gaze, interpreted it as vexation **she** was to blame for. She slowly pushed her chair back and got up, catching Gaara's gaze as he looked to see what she was doing.

'I am… extremely ashamed of myself for behaving like that in front of you and I am more than certain apologies would do nothing to alleviate the pain I must have caused you. However, I… I truly am sorry for the way things turned out.' Her saddened face and dewy eyes proved the truth of her words and Gaara knew the meeting was **then** finally over. She bowed and turned for the door, but she was able to make three steps towards it when a tendril of sand blocked her way. She closed her eyes, having expected him not to simply let go of his anger and waited for his next move. And waited. And waited until… nothing happened.

'Sit down.' She was struck by the calmness of Gaara's voice and her befuddled face turned to him, expecting to find a fuming Lord ready to give **her** a piece of **his** mind. But Gaara simply looked at her childlike face as if nothing had happened.

'Do I need to repeat myself?' he asked, pulling the chair back and starting to rise, but Kizu was in her chair with bated breath by then. She doubted things could get any worse than they already were, but she wasn't willing to take any risks. Gaara allowed himself a small smile inside his mind while Shukaku grinned naughtily.

'_**Speed: check. What do you know? She might be able to keep up with you in the bedroom, after all.'**_

'_Can you stop thinking about sex for at least __**five seconds**__?'_ Gaara's patience with his demon's Kankuro-like behaviour was at its limits.

'_**Come on, kid. You know me better than that.'**_

'_And how I repent for it every single day of my life.'_

Kizu was playing with her fingers, not knowing what might await her and Gaara ensconced himself in his chair, bending to open a drawer and pick an envelope and a sheet of paper.

'_**Nuh uh huh, you lost the bet, kid.'**_

'_And so did you. We're even.'_

'_**Then we have to reach an agreement here. 3 hours.'**_

'_Eight.'_

'_**Eight?! What the hell is wrong with you? Wanna become a martyr or something? Four.'**_

Gaara sighed, knowing there was no escaping Shukaku's rambling and that if the demon was dissatisfied, he would most definitely get countless headaches. _'Five hours and that's final.'_

'_**Deal.'**_Shukaku agreed, grin spread all over his face.

With a sly smile, Gaara picked a pile of papers beside the envelope and placed them in front of the confused girl. Kizu looked at them with a frown, not understanding one bit of what had happened for the last two minutes, raised her eyes to cast Gaara an inquisitive glance, then lowered them to the papers again. In all her thoughtlessness, she failed to see what he was trying to convey. There was an envelope with the word 'Elder' written on it and behind it there was a stock of papers, the front one having her name in the upper right corner. Her amazement was so great that she gasped in shock, sound which she immediately drowned by clapping both of her hands over her mouth as she realized it. She looked at the young Kazekage in time to see a light trace of amusement disappear from his now placid face.

'I need you to make a file with all information about you and present it to me at 8 p.m today the latest. That is your timetable organized for the entire week you will be working as an Elder. This is the period your abilities will be tested, but I trust you will perform your duties as a **true** Elder despite this being a test.'

The fact that Sabaku no Gaara was taking her into account for the job was beyond belief. Kizu was overjoyed as realization dawned on her and her alight eyes expressed the buoyancy she no doubt felt. _'I did it! I did it! Damn, I'm good!'_ She thought as she mentally did a victory dance.

'Inside the envelope you will find documents through which you will have access to every piece of information in this office and outside. However, if you ever need something from the highly-classified area of the library, you will come here and ask for permission. I cannot let anyone enter there unless they have serious reason to do so.'

Kizu nodded her head, barely able to hold in the screams of happiness which were threatening to escape.

'That will be everything. If there is anything else I will need from you, I will let you know.' Gaara stated, looking at all the emotions in Kizu's eyes.

'Yes, Kazekage-sama.' She said with a big smile plastered on her face and turned to leave, anxious to share the big news with someone. Anyone, just to get it off her chest.

'Namida.' She turned to look at Gaara whose impassive face had turned to a serious one. 'This is your only chance, so don't screw it up.'

She perceived the encouragement behind that poignant statement and bowed, keen on making him understand she will be the best Elder he will ever have. She opened the door, but stopped in the threshold and looked at Gaara, who was reading some papers, and thought she should thank him, but pondering a while about it, she understood Sabaku no Gaara wanted no appreciation from her part. Only results.

'Kazekage-sama…' He raised his aquamarine eyes to stare in her cerulean ones and Kizu smiled. 'I will definitely make you not regret this decision.' And she closed the door, leaving Gaara alone with his inner 'friend' who started to ramble excited about the changes about to happen at the office.

Gaara smirked as he reclined and bent his head back, looking at the ceiling, sinking his fingers in his hair again. 'Things got worse than I expected.'

'_**All the better for us.'**_

'_True. I am tired of submissive people who obey me out of cowardice and not loyalty. Someone who has the courage of his own convictions like her will be a good change around here.'_

'_**The interview was a success. I was sure she would give up when you clearly said she had no chance, but… Damn!'**_

'_I knew she was different from the other employees, I just needed to see how much.'_

'_**I doubted your plan would work, but I have to admit, kid, you're a genius. However, her defiance is going to bring you problems sooner or later.'**_

'_You can't win something if you're not willing to take risks.'_

'_**Do you think she realized this was a test?'**_

Gaara's smirk turned into an evil grin as he thought about it. _'I think that will be the last thing on her mind after she carefully looks through the papers.'_

* * *

Outside the room, Kizu dashed to her office like a bat out of hell, her grin making her new colleagues drop their jaws in bewilderment.

'Did she just come out of **there**?' Someone asked, pointing towards the massive double door, hand shaking while doing so. 'Like **that**?' He continued, Kizu's joyful countenance embed forever in his mind.

'Something is terribly wrong with her.' Someone else concluded while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

'The poor child. He must have scared her so terribly, she has gone mad.' A middle-aged woman said and everyone made the sign of the cross, praying for the return of the unfortunate soul's sanity as they heard Kizu scream from her office.

Back in the safety of her newly-assigned office, Kizu let out the squalls of joy she had been forced to hold in Evil Gaara's Lair and she started jumping up and down, trying to get rid of the sudden burst of energy which overtook her. When she felt herself somehow back to normal, she humped on her desk and opened the envelope. She was delighted to find she truly could enter any of the rooms where the village's archives were preserved, but her grin was replaced by a pout as she couldn't understand something. The unfathomable reason for which Gaara, against his better judgement, had given her this chance plagued her clueless mind. Moreover, why did he have those papers ready for her if he deemed her unfit for the title as an Elder? She kept on thinking about that as she placed the envelope back on the desk and took the pile of papers only to discover that it was just an enormously long sheet of paper which, although Kizu was holding the upper side, the other one fell to the ground and occupied the entire floor. Kizu gulped, seeing the massive amount of paper and her eyes were instantly glued to the title: '**Tasks**'.

* * *

In his own office, Gaara was up, leaning against the wall with folded arms and gazing out of the window. Now that he had someone to do the tough work for him, he could afford more breaks, much to Shukaku's happiness.

The other workers were doing their respective jobs, each of them busy with the task at hand, but they all stopped from their work when they heard another scream.

'THAT SON OF A BITCH! HE'S GOTTA BE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME!'

The prayers were started again, this time more intensely for the matter was getting worse by the minute, and in a certain room at the end of the hall, Gaara smirked, the echo of her cry having reached his office, too.

'_**So much for the surprise.'**_ Shukaku sniggered at her impulsiveness while Gaara's smirk widened.

'_Impatient, isn't she?'_

* * *

Well, this was it. A **very** boring chapter, in my opinion, but I will make up for it in the next chapter where perv-master Kankuro makes his appearance. YAY! Me loves writing Sabaku family scenes. Also, if you haven't understood the bet between Gaara and Shukaku, it will be explained in the next chapter, too. But until then, **HAPPY NEW YEAR**, minna-san! :3 Spread the luv!

~Christine


End file.
